


An Apartment In Manhattan

by bearcantwrite



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Era, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcantwrite/pseuds/bearcantwrite
Summary: Nightmares had been common for Whizzer ever since he was a kid, and while he tried to receive treatment for the problem, the nightmares went away, and Whizzer was never used to them. But lucky for Whizzer, someone was there by his side tonight.~~~~~~~~~~Whizzer has a nightmare, one a little too realistic.





	An Apartment In Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a script i wrote on a google doc then made it into a fic hope you like it

The moon shone down on the nighttime streets of New York. The outside was peaceful, with cars occasionally zooming down the roads. In an apartment of Manhattan, however, things weren’t turning out so well. In an apartment of Manhattan, two men, Marvin Feldman and Whizzer Brown, slept peacefully in a bed in a cozy complex of the building. But, Whizzer wasn’t having a pleasant time. Whizzer’s eyes snapped open and he sat upright from his position against Marvin’s chest. His own rose and fell in quick, heaving, panting motions, a light sheet of sweat formed on his forehead, his body trembled with fear: another nightmare. Nightmares had been common for Whizzer ever since he was a kid, and while he tried to receive treatment for the problem, the nightmares never went away, and Whizzer was never used to them. But lucky for Whizzer, someone was there by his side tonight.

“Whizzer…?” The soft, tired voice of his recently renewed lover, Marvin, was heard as he started to stir and rub his eyes.

Whizzer felt guilt override his panic. Marvin didn’t get enough sleep as it was, and now the one night he fell asleep on time, Whizzer woke him up because of just a dream. “G-Go back…” he stammered, his breath still hitching sharply and repeatedly. “Go back to sleep.”

Marvin was waking up more quicker now as he asked, “Whizzer, are you alright?” He sat up and recognized the taller man’s hands were shaking - in fact, his whole body was. “What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Whizzer ran a hand through his vibrant, brown hair that sprung in different directions. “N-Nothing.”

Marvin seized the opportunity and gently took Whizzer’s hand with both his own, concern shining in his light blue eyes. Marvin was aware of this shtick by now, Whizzer had nightmares all the time when they were...first together. Only, this time was different. Only, this time Marvin was here. “Hon, you had another nightmare, didn’t you?” Whizzer said nothing, he only nodded his head and stared straight at the wall. Marvin’s arms carefully snaked around Whizzer and held him tight to his chest. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered gently. “I’m here now, and I won’t be going anywhere. Baby, I’ve got you, it wasn’t real.”

Whizzer’s oak-brown eyes brimmed with tears as he started to slowly break down. “M-Marvin, I-”

“Shhh.” Marvin hugged him tighter and pet through his hair, smoothing it down. "It was just a dream, Whizzer. Don’t cry. Breathe for me, love.” About ten minutes had passed with hair petting and cooing in Whizzer’s ear, enough to get him to stop crying, and Marvin still held him against his chest. “You wanna tell me what the dream was about?” Marvin asked. “I could try and help.”

 

“It’s-” Whizzer bit his lip, still showing a bit of nerve about opening up to Marvin. “It’s a stupid thing, you’d think it’s not that important or say--”

“Whizzer.” Marvin got his boyfriend’s attention by speaking with firmness, but still very gently, similar to a concerned parent. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

It took a second, but then Whizzer started to talk again, a little more calmly. “It… it was really specific. I-I was in the hospital...I was really sick..you were there with me, everyone was. Even Trina. It was.. it was kinda nice, Jason brought a chessboard…”

Marvin couldn’t help a chuckle. That was Jason, alright.

“But...but then I overheard the doctor say to you that I…” Whizzer started choking up again, fresh tears to his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna make it. I-I really wanted to, but- but then I started feeling all weak and dizzy, and the doctors were getting all nervous and… y-you weren’t there.. you weren’t there… y-you, I, it was--”

“Hey.”

The two locked eyes once again as Marvin held Whizzer extraordinarily tightly - not like neither of them complained, Whizzer was a giant teddy bear. “That won’t happen.” Marvin felt his heart drop as he spoke those words. “That won’t ever happen.” He brought Whizzer’s hand up to gently press his lips to Whizzer’s knuckle. “You’re the strongest man I know, and we’re gonna make it through, you understand? You’ve made it this far, I don’t see why you can’t make it farther.”

“I..I guess.” Whizzer gave a soft sniffle and wiped the tears that dripped from his eyes. “I guess that’s kinda true. I’m just...scared. Really.”

“Don’t forget what I told you, love,” said Marvin. “All I want is you, and anything you do is alright. Everything will be alright, you got that?” A kiss on the cheek was what settled it. Whizzer giggled out and nodded in affirmation, and it caused Marvin to smile with victory. “There’s your smile. Your perfect smile.” He slowly relaxed onto his back once again with a sigh.

“You’re too good to me.” Whizzer was still smiling softly as he rested his face on Marvin’s chest once again, melting at hearing his gentle heartbeat soothe him into a land of subconscious once again.

“I beg to differ,” Marvin said. “Goodnight, Whizzer.” Upon looking down, he saw Whizzer already had closed his eyes.

Marvin stayed awake for a while. Maybe half an hour, maybe an hour, he didn’t keep track of the time. He simply stared at the ceiling, brushing through Whizzer’s hair with one hand, the other tracing circles into Whizzer’s back. He softly repeated to himself what he had told Whizzer over and over again. “Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.” Simply repeating that, however, didn’t calm Marvin’s thoughts whatsoever. What if nothing really was alright? He was with Whizzer, that was alright enough for him, but what if something bad happened that wouldn’t make everything so alright? Would something happen to Whizzer? He held Whizzer even tighter to his chest and pet through his hair a little more frantically, as if Whizzer could disappear if he let go. “Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.”

A soft whine emitted from Whizzer, soothing Marvin and bringing him back to reality. Marvin looked down at the sleeping man and felt his heartbeat slow down. “Shh…” he hushed him again, and felt a more confident smile grow on his face. “Everything will be alright.” He said to himself a final time.

Then, Marvin closed his eyes.


End file.
